


Party of Three

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War Rig returns successful. This requires a celebration. And sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Read some awesome FuriValMax and discovered a new favorite OT3. This is my shameless excuse for writing some three-way porn. Not beta-ed and read through on a few times so any errors are totally my fault and I apologize. I'm too excited to post it to wait and edit it more! I hope y'all enjoy it!

Cheers erupt from everyone gathered in the mess hall as Furiosa and Crew enter after another successful ally negotiation and supply run. Max and Valkyrie enter last, Val having paused to put on one of her prosthetic legs and just use the crutches to get there instead of making the crew wait for her to put on both (even though they were more than willing). Val had finally been able to join them on a run from the newly installed sniper nest Furiosa built behind the cab of her War Rig and she is eager to celebrate. Max had even found some of the bungee rigging the Coma Doof used and fashioned Val a harness on the off chance of a wreck or hand-to-hand combat so she doesn't have to worry about falling out or off.

One of the long tables is empty for the crew and they all cram in, Furiosa shoved between Max and Val. The trio stays long enough to eat but to celebrate late into the night with everyone in the mess hall is too much. They’re much too impatient to celebrate in other ways... with each other... to wait out the party. Max eventually stands and, much to everyone's surprise, leans down, whispers something in Val’s ear, and picks her up in a fit of giggles, settling her on his back. The Wastelander has made a place for himself here the last couple of years, but playful public displays are rare for him and this kind of public affection is practically unheard of. His strong hands hold onto the nubs of her muscular thighs as he traipses out of the hall, not looking back once at the curious and knowing glances from those close by, and he knows Furiosa will follow.

Max and Val are already kissing, half their clothes discarded haphazardly around the bed, when Furiosa walks in. They spare her a quick glance and simultaneously smile mischievously at her. She narrows her eyes at them but feels a chuckle slip out and divests herself of prosthesis and clothing on her way to join them on the bed. She sinks into the mattress behind Max and feels a thrill run through her body with the touch of skin on skin.

It’s not long before everyone else in the Citadel is forgotten.

Max is quick to pull Furiosa into the middle; he kisses her lips, her jaw, and nibbles on the fleshy lobe of her ear, while Val brushes thumbs across Furiosa’s nipples and leaves bite marks along her shoulders. 

Val slides her left hand down Furiosa’s side, fingers just trailing along curls, before slipping back up. She repeats the cycle, varying the path ever so slightly, but never venturing anywhere of real interest, until Furiosa growls at her and bats her nub against Val’s arm while rocking her hips up. Val’s fingertips lightly brush over the wet flesh below the curls and Furiosa is left even more frustrated. Val lifts her hand and twists Furiosa towards her, finally pressing their lips together. Her tongue probes along the seam of Furiosa’s lips, Val lets out a moan as lips part, and their tongues meet. They kiss each other hungrily, tongues mashing and teeth clashing together in their enthusiasm. 

Eventually Val leans back onto the pillows and Max urges Furiosa to turn and face her. Val starts with small kisses and nibbles on the soft skin of Furiosa’s thighs while her hands drift up and down Furiosa’s ass.

Just when Furiosa thinks she can’t take any more teasing, Val flicks her clit with just the tip of her tongue. Furiosa groans and braces her forearm against the wall, willing herself not to fall. Max’s arms come up under hers and he plants his palms flat on the rock, keeping her from sinking down further to where Furiosa has trapped Val’s head between her knees, keeping Val’s mouth close enough to gently lick and suck on her clit. 

Furiosa is nearly back under control when Val runs the flat of her tongue harshly across all of her sex and she is moaning again, knees weak. Max pauses from the kisses he’s dotting up and down her neck and she can feel him smile against her skin. Though he isn't pressed up along her body, Furiosa feels him adjust something below, followed by an exaggerated roll of his hips and Val is now moaning beneath her, against her, sending shock waves of pleasure running up Furiosa’s spine.

“Fuck,” Furiosa whines as her head falls against her arm. She isn’t going to last much longer, and judging by the noises coming from the others, they aren’t going to, either. 

Max thrusts wildly into Val, hitting her hard enough that Val grips tightly onto Furiosa’s ass as she continues to lick and suck, and the added movement, combined with the near constant moans, only serves to heighten Furiosa’s pleasure. 

Val is the first to fall. She comes with a loud groan, head falling back, and hips rocking up to meet Max, who isn’t slowing down one bit. Her mind is completely lost to ecstasy.

Furiosa bemoans the sudden loss of contact, but Max drops one hand between her legs and takes up where Val has left off, rubbing quick little circles around her clit, the way he knows she likes best. The beat rises again and Furiosa is quickly racing towards climax. She is nearly there, skirting the edge of the precipice, when Val shoves her tongue into Furiosa and she’s lost. Furiosa’s whole tenses and shudders as waves of pleasure roll through her. She vaguely aware of Max moaning quietly in her ear as his arm grips her tight, pulling her to his chest, as he spills his seed in Val.

Two sets of hands guide her down until she’s pressed between sweat-slick bodies, their hands idly rover over one another as each ride out the high of orgasm. 

It’s Max who gets up first, shuffling over to the water basin and wetting a rag down before returning to bed. They all give themselves a cursory clean before finally settling down into bed, limbs tangled and minds sated.

The quiet quickly takes over as their post-coital chatter lessens and breaths evening out as each falls into a peaceful slumber. Below them, in the mess hall, the celebration rages on, and while they would have undoubtedly enjoyed themselves (even Max), none of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> All forms of love and/or any constructive criticism you may have are much appreciated, here or on my [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/). Thanks for reading!


End file.
